Gaydar
by Effexor
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS d'Excentrykemuse. Jane Bennet est convaincue que son petit ami Charles est gay car il amène toujours Darcy à leurs rencarts. Elle demande à sa soeur Elizabeth de secrètement évaluer la situation...


_Coucou tout le monde !!!_

_Comme je suis incapable de vous abandonner bien longtemps -mais que je ne vais pas commencer tout de suite à poster une nouvelle fic (pas assez aboutie), je vous fais patienter avec un petit one-shoot hyper original que j'ai découvert sur la partie anglaise de P&P. L'auteur, **Excentrykemuse**, nous sert un OS rafraîchissant et très original ; j'ai bien rigolé en le lisant. Bon, on aime, ou on aime pas. Les persos sont un peu différents -peut-être pas tant que ça ! De ceux qu'on connaît, mais la situation a de quoi les chambouler !!!_

_Vous pouvez retrouver le lien de cette fic sur ma page de profil, dans mes favoris._

_Je fais donc mon petit disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen, et l'histoire à Excentrykemuse. Je ne possède que la traduction.**_

_Je fais un petit P.S : (pré scriptum dans ce cas :p j'aime bien donner dans l'originalité… Ahem). J'ai gardé le mot « gaydar », car je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français. Comprenez par là radar à gay ; capacité à détecter les homosexuels… voilà ^^_

_Enjoy !_

**

* * *

GAYDAR**

Darcy ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Il était ici, assis dans un restaurant, essayant de ne _pas_ paraître gay (quoique ça veuille dire), attendant son meilleur ami, sa petite amie Jane, et la sœur de celle-ci qui avait apparemment le meilleur gaydar que Jane ait à portée de main.

Comment Jane Bennet pouvait-elle donc penser qu'il était gay, et, ce qui était même plus dérangeant, comment pouvait-elle penser que juste parce qu'il était ami avec lui, Charles était gay… ?

Une tonne de briques le frappa mentalement. Dieu, non seulement cette femme souriante pensait qu'il était gay, elle pensait que peut-être, juste peut-être, lui et Charles étaient amoureux.

Il gémit.

La vie ne pouvait pas devenir pire.

Et elle le devint.

Une femme svelte portant un jean déchiré et une blouse boutonnée en bas avec une écharpe, qui pour on ne sait quelle raison lui rappela des jelly babies*, s'assit en face de lui.

Ses boucles auburn tombaient à moitié au hasard dans son dos et ses yeux bleus étincelants regardèrent directement dans les siens, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose en leur profondeur.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

Après un moment, il recouvrit ses esprits et déglutit difficilement. Bien, si seulement la sœur de Jane s'était montrée plus tôt, elle aurait eu la preuve dont elle avait besoin qu'il n'était définitivement pas gay du tout.

La fille détourna le regard, secoua la tête, et sortit une paire de lunettes de son sac à dos en cuir, qu'elle percha alors sur son nez. Les montants pourpres reflétaient la pénombre du restaurant, et Darcy sut qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy de sa vie.

Essayant de ne pas gémir, il demanda : « Pas que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites à ma table ? ». Sa voix semblait étranglée, et il était soudainement heureux d'avoir décidé pour une fois dans sa vie adulte de ne pas porter une cravate.

Au début la fille ne répondit pas, mais à la place étudia la course de son sang dans ses veines, puis laissa son regard s'attarder sur son blazer et ses bras toniques à peine dissimulés par ses manches roulées. Lentement, elle se renversa en arrière et croisa les bras ; ses seins se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre et poussés vers le haut, sous la gaze vaporeuse de sa mince chemise. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait appelé ça une blouse de paysan, mais cette femme la portait avec une telle autorité qu'elle semblait rien de moins que majestueuse dedans.

Elle attrapa le verre en face d'elle et lentement prit une petite gorgée, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais, et Darcy dut presque saisir la table quand elle lécha sensuellement les gouttelettes qui étaient restées accrochées à sa lèvre inférieure bien charnue.

Darcy se sentit commencer à transpirer.

Il n'avait en trente ans jamais réagi comme cela envers une femme. Jamais. Pas même avec Melinda, que son père avait voulu qu'il épouse. Oui, il pouvait apprécier une belle femme - et il en avait connu plusieurs intimement malgré ce que Jane pouvait penser - mais ça, c'était quelque chose de différent. Son sang était bouillant, et s'il n'avait pas été assis dans un restaurant public, il aurait saisi l'aguicheuse en face de lui et lui aurait fait l'amour passionnément sur le piano au coin de la pièce. Il ne se souciait guère à cet instant qu'elle puisse ressembler à chacune des femmes qu'il avait jamais connu et essayait tranquillement de le séduire pour sa richesse et sa position dans la société. Ça n'importait pas. Tout ce dont il se souciait était d'enlever cette blouse magnifique et de prendre en coupe ses seins délectables, si doux et petits dans ses mains, tout en la faisant se tordre de plaisir.

Qui était-elle ? Quel était son nom ?

Et y avait-il la moindre possibilité qu'elle le laisse lui payer son dîner avant de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit dans son appartement londonien ?

Il faisait le pied de grue en attendant Charles et son idiote de petite amie, et il se souciait encore moins de la sœur à cet instant, qu'il supposait être une copie de Jane -bien roulée, longues jambes, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Une femme fatale, si vous voulez.

Mais cette déesse, car c'était certainement une déesse, n'était rien d'autre qu'une perfection physique, presque une nymphe qui devrait plus être dans une maison parmi des prés et des cours d'eau que sur le béton de Londres.

« Vous paieriez un verre à une jeune femme ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, rejetant brièvement sa tête en arrière pour laisser tomber ses boucles par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux de nouveau. Sa voix était douce, légère, agréable. Chacun de ses mots lui envoya des frissons jusqu'en bas de sa mœlle épinière.

Il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Voudriez-vous aller au bar ? » Il voulait cette femme aguicheuse toute à lui, ne voulait pas la partager avec qui que ce soit.

Elle leva un sourcil parfaitement, mais acquiesça alors qu'il se levait souplement de sa chaise et posait une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Vous rencontrez des amis pour dîner ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'installait sur un tabouret sans dossier, et il s'émerveilla en voyant ses longues jambes pendre vers le plancher, ses parfaits petits pieds enveloppés dans des sandales à talon aiguille. Ses ongles étaient dépouillés de vernis, rendant le contraste entre sa peau pâle et l'éclat noir de ses talons encore plus sensuel.

Darcy glissa dans le tabouret près du sien et attendit alors qu'elle commandait un mojito. Il demanda un whisky soda.

« Oui, mon meilleur ami et sa copine. » Il hésitait à ajouter que la sœur de Jane devait également les rejoindre. Darcy ne voulait pas que cette femme pense qu'il était convié à un double rencart. Loin de lui.

Elle rit. « Troisième roue alors ? » Ses doigts tapèrent sur le bar alors qu'elle le regardait pudiquement, et il remarqua qu'elle avait une bande de caoutchouc ainsi que deux bracelets d'argent autour de son poignet droit. « Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres et attendit en silence jusqu'à ce que le barman leur apporte leurs boissons. Darcy sortit un billet de cinquante livres et demanda au barman de mettre toutes leurs consommations dessus. Les yeux de sa compagne s'élargirent à cette vue.

« Béguin pour la petite amie, alors ? »s'enquit-elle en plus tout en prenant précautionneusement une gorgée de sa boisson, veillant à ce que la canne à sucre ne lui rentre pas dans l'œil.

Darcy manqua de faire tomber son whisky à la vue sensuelle de sa vis-à-vis aux magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de désir. Elle semblait jeune ; pas trop jeune pour boire, mais encore jeune. Elle avait soigneusement souligné ses yeux de noir pour apparaître plus âgée, mais la fraîcheur de sa peau et l'absence d'autre maquillage rendaient son regard séduisant et étrangement vulnérable.

Il secoua la tête en réponse à sa question et regarda alors qu'elle jetait ses boucles par-dessus une épaule. Ses cheveux dénoués tombaient presque jusqu'à sa taille. Darcy espéra qu'avant la fin de la nuit, il serait en mesure de les caresser légèrement, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les magnifiques boucles.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi alors si ce n'est pas pour draguer la copine de votre ami ? ».

Darcy soupira et détourna les yeux brièvement ne sachant que répondre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Qu'il était uniquement apprécié pour son argent? Que ferait-elle alors?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas au début, la jeune fille tapa simplement des doigts à nouveau et sourit mélancoliquement.

« Alors c'est la petit amie, n'est-ce pas ? ». Ses lèvres formèrent une moue légère, et il se demanda comment cette belle créature pouvait penser qu'il pourrait jamais être intéressé par qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et, encouragé par le parfum de concombre et de menthe qui s'attardait autour de ses cheveux, il remit sans hésitation une boucle derrière son oreille et soutint son regard fixement. « Elle n'est pas mon genre », chuchota-t-il, et il sourit en la voyant rougir à ses doux mots.

Un portable tomba tout près, et la fille sursauta, rompant le contact visuel. Elle s'excusa brièvement, soupira et le ramassa. « Elizabeth à l'appareil », répondit-elle, et il se pencha en arrière, lui donnant un peu d'intimité.

Elizabeth. Son nom était Elizabeth. Ses lèvres formèrent les syllabes silencieusement, et il ferma les yeux, si reconnaissant d'avoir effectivement pris l'initiative avec une femme pour une fois dans sa vie.

Un moment plus tard, Darcy entendit Elizabeth raccrocher avec les mots « Oui, je suis au restaurant ; je viendrai vous rejoindre », et elle prit une serviette pour y noter son numéro rapidement. Elle lui sourit. « Au cas où vous auriez encore envie de ceci à la fin de votre dîner avec votre ami et sa copine ». Hésitant un moment après s'être levée, elle l'embrassa brièvement, ses cheveux tombant un bref instant autour d'eux comme un rideau, et il lui sourit.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, exempts de gloss et avaient un léger goût de rhum et de sucre. Tenant sa boisson d'une main et saisissant son sac de l'autre, elle se tourna pour partir, lui jetant un dernier regard mélancolique.

Darcy s'assit, stupéfié, pendant un instant et regarda fixement la serviette avec son numéro. Un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait aux yeux de la jeune femme fixant les siens avec passion.

Soudain, son nom fut appelé et il fut ramené au présent quand son ami s'approcha de lui. « Les dames sont à table et attendent ».

Il inclina la tête imperceptiblement, regardant le tabouret de bar désormais vide en face de lui.

« Ne rate pas ça, s'il te plait », commença Charles en tirant Darcy hors de son siège. Darcy pouvait uniquement scanner le restaurant bondé, espérant apercevoir une lueur de boucles auburn ou la fin d'une longue, légère, écharpe marron jetée à l'arrière d'une épaule, mais il ne vit rien.

S'approchant de la table, il vit Jane jeter un coup d'œil au menu et il s'assit lourdement, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait en ce monde pour mériter ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? » demanda rapidement Charles rapidement en voyant Darcy plier la serviette et la ranger précautionneusement dans son portefeuille.

« J'ai rencontré cette fille ce soir et elle m'a donné son numéro » fut sa seule réponse. Il ne regarda pas Jane, se sentant mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle pensait qu'il était gay.

« Et tu le gardes ? » demanda Charles, alarmé. « Tu jettes toujours les numéros que les femmes te donnent ! ». Darcy n'était-il pas un peu trop facile à déchiffrer ?

« Elle était différente, fraîche. Elle ne semblait pas savoir qui j'étais et ne semblait pas du genre à courir après mon solde bancaire. »

Jane tressaillit au léger discours, d'autant que l'ami de Charles l'avait regardée fixement en ajoutant ses derniers mots.

Alors qu'il la regardait quelques secondes de plus, Darcy se demanda comment Elizabeth pouvait penser qu'il pourrait jamais être attiré par Jane ? Oui, elle était belle, avec des yeux de biche et ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête. Sa robe décolletée, quoi que de bon goût, donnait plus qu'un soupçon de ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle était clairement une femme du monde, sophistiquée -tout ce que sa douce, fraîche, et enivrante Elizabeth n'était pas.

« Où es ta sœur ? » demanda Charles pour rompre la tension ambiante.

« W.C. Elle m'a dit quoi commander, donc nous pouvons commencer. »

Le serveur arriva sur un signal de Charles et bientôt les trois furent installés, Jane et Charles alimentant la conversation, et tout ce à quoi Darcy pouvait penser était dans combien de temps il pourrait appeler Elizabeth. Après un moment, il sentit une présence derrière lui et releva les yeux pour voir Jane sourire par-dessus son épaule.

« Ah, tu as relevé tes cheveux », fit-elle en guise de salutation, et Darcy supposa que la mystérieuse sœur se trouvait maintenant debout derrière lui. Il se tendit un peu lorsqu'il sentit la femme inconnue se glisser dans le siège à côté de lui, et une fois de plus souhaita se trouver encore au bar avec Elizabeth au lieu d'être torturé par une imbécile essayant de l'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle. Comment donc Jane pouvait-elle jamais penser qu'il était gay ?

Cela l'étonnait toujours.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils tombent dans la nourriture » répondit une douce voix familière, et Darcy se sentit comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou. Il connaissait cette voix.

Il ferma un court instant les yeux et inhala. Oui, et il connaissait ce doux parfum de concombre.

Clignant brièvement des yeux, il se tourna et vit Elizabeth le regardant calmement, un léger sourire dans ses yeux montrant son amusement. Il put uniquement lui rendre son regard, complètement étonné.

Maintenant tout prenait un sens. Elle s'était évidemment assise à cette table plus tôt puisque sa sœur lui avait demandé de le faire, avait peut-être même détaché ses cheveux dans ce but et les avait jetés sur son épaule à plusieurs reprises pour voir s'il avait une réaction devant ses boucles divines. Elle avait accepté une boisson puis l'avait embrassé uniquement parce que…

Non, pensa-t-il. Il y avait plus que ça. Elle avait soupiré en lui donnant un baiser d'adieu, légèrement, presque de façon taquine, et elle avait eu un réel regret en s'éloignant de lui, bien qu'elle ait su qu'elle le reverrait quelques minutes plus tard.

Ses mots lui revinrent quand elle lui avait tendu son numéro de téléphone -« Au cas où vous auriez encore envie de ceci à la fin de votre dîner avec votre ami et sa copine ». Elle avait pris l'initiative en lui donnant et un baiser, et un moyen pour lui de la contacter à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha brièvement vers elle et replaça une boucle de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. « Re bonjour ».

« Salut » soupira-t-elle, heureuse de voir qu'il ne se sentait pas offensé par son précédent subterfuge. Se détournant un bref instant de lui, elle vit les regards choqués sur les visages de Jane et Charles. Elle sourit. « Jane, seul un imbécile pourrait penser que Darcy est homosexuel ».

_

* * *

_

*bonbons de gélatine en forme de bébés… apparemment… ils mangent des trucs en forme de bébé en Amérique ?? o_O

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Je transmettrai vos reviews (si vous voulez bien m'en laisser :D) à Excentrykemuse !**


End file.
